To Love A Kitsune
by Amarioko
Summary: She couldn't feel the sorrow, not when he looked at her. Was this love? True love? KagomeXKuramaXYouko


_**To Love Again**_

_**Summary- **__She couldn't feel the sorrow, not when __**he **__looked at her. Was this love? True love? KagomeXKurama_

_**Dislcaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or YYH. **_

"C'mon Kagomeeee!" Slurred Eri throwing her arm around her shoulders and leaning heavily on her. Kagome winced almost gagging at the heavy smell of liquor coming off her friend. She hastily slid away, scooting to the other side of the booth. Her friend seemed unaffected by her hasty retreat, merely leaning closer.

"Yah Ka-_hic_-gome," giggled Yuka draping herself over the table hardly acknowledging the fact that her skirt rid up with the movement. Ayumi frowned behind her and tugged down her skirt with a weary sigh. "Will you guys stop?" Kagome groaned, taking a sip of her cherry coke. "Nope!" The chimed together, the slur hardly noticeable with their enthusiasm.

"If I go, will you shut the fuck up?!" She snapped with a scowl, looking down at their cheshire-cat grins. She huffed,"Fine." She stood anyway, sliding away and swaggering over to the deejay.

She whispered into his ear. He nodded, giving her a lusty wink. She shook her head. He sighed but relented, "How is everyone tonight?" He spoke through the microphone. Clapping and cheering was his answer.

"Well now, we have a very special lady here for us tonight!" He called out, the smirk clear in his voice, "Let's give her a warm welcome, A Miss Kagome Higurashi!" He gestured towards her, the spotlight blinding her. He smirked. "Our lovely lady will be singing...," He paused. Everyone waited in suspense. " _'How many times, How many lies' _From the _Pussycat Dolls_!"

The beat blared through the speakers.

_They would try to tell me something_

_Oh, but I was hearing nothing_

_When they said you was just playing me_

_I didn't listen_

_I didn't want to_

_You couldn't find a blinder fool_

_I'm here_

_Searching through the wreckage_

_Wonder why the message never got through_

_And I found I mis-placed on my faith_

_How could I put my faith in you?_

Her hips swung with the beat; Her eyes searching.

_How many times?_

_How many lies?_

_How long you been sneaking?_

_How long you been creeping around?_

_How many lies?_

_How many times?_

_Were you here deceiving_

_While I was here believing in you_

She dedicated this song to Inuyasha.

_I got to put the blame on myself_

_Should've know with everyone else_

_Just knowing they knew you was just bad news_

_I should've walked out (I should've walked out)_

_I should've stayed clear (I should've stayed clear)_

_I'm glad your sad ass is out of here_

_I've gone and thrown out all the records_

_All the ones that ever reminded me of you_

_I've gone and tore up all the pictures_

_'Cause there was not one shred of truth_

Him, And Kikyou. This song went out to them.

_How many times?_

_How many lies?_

_How long you been sneaking?_

_How long you been creeping around?_

_How many lies?_

_How many times?_

_Were you here deceiving_

_While I was here believing in you_

Her friends cheered her on from the crowd. She smiled and waved. She let her eyes wander once more, searching for something she wouldn't find. _Inuyasha, Why? _

_There were so many times_

_There we so many lies_

_I don't know why I stayed around_

_There we so many days_

_There were so many games_

_I should've thrown your sad ass out_

_Only the dumbest fool_

_Would ever trust in you_

_I've finally got wise_

_I opened up my eyes_

_Your game is over_

She knew she no longer loved the hanyou, After six long years of his scorn and insults; she snapped. She had told him to shove it up his ass and stormed off. Imagine her surprise when she came back barely three days later to find Kikyou taking _her _place. She had brushed it off.

_I've gone and thrown out all the records_

_All the ones that ever reminded me of you_

_I've gone and tore up all the pictures_

_'Cause there was not one shred of truth_

_How many times?_

_How many lies?_

_How long you been sneaking?_

_How long you been creeping around?_

_How many lies?_

_How many times?_

_Were you here deceiving_

_While I was here believing in you_

A flash of red caught her attention, _Inuyasha? _She shook her head, no, Inuyasha was dead to her. She could sense the youki from the men that had walked through the door. As their eyes locked, her breathe caught. Emerald. She noted, Beautiful. She found it difficult to sing the next verse with her eyes on him, so she tore her gaze away. Her cheeks felt hot and she knew she was blushing. Suddenly, she knew the song she wanted to sing next. This Redhead inspired her, she hadn't thought of this song in a while.

_How many times?_

_How many lies?_

_How long you been sneaking?_

_How long you been creeping around?_

_How many lies?_

_How many times?_

_Were you here deceiving?_

_While I was here believing in you_

_I opened up my eyes_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

O.o.O.o.O.o

Kurama sighed running a hand through his crimson locks, He shifted the phone to his other ear. "Why do you request my presence, Yusuke?" He asked politely. Youko scoffed in his mind, _Request? More like demanded! Tell him no, Red._ He turned his nose up snootily.

" 'Cause Keiko dragged me into this and if I gotta suffer, so do you!" Yusuke's voice whined.Youko smirked, _Foolish Human, tell him no. He deserves to suffer. _

Kurama sighed, _Please Youko, I'm trying to talk. _ Youko huffed. "Very well." Kurama said into the phone, taking a glance at his watch, "I will accompany you." Yusuke laughed on the other end. "Thanks Kurama, you're a life saver!" _Click. _Kurama blinked in surprise. _How rude._ He thought to himself.

_Humans have no manners, Red._ Youko snorted. _Ah, I see. And you're any better? _ Kurama mocked.

Youko's fangs glinted with his grin, _Of course._ He preened. Kurama rolled his eyes. "Perhaps we should get ready, yes?" He questioned aloud. _**You **__get ready. I'm going back to sleep._ Youko pouted childishly.

_Youko. . . _Kurama barely managed to supress his groan.

O.o.O.o.O **20 minutes later **O.o.o.O.o

Kurama leisurely walked down the sidewalk towards his destination, several appreciative glances were shot his way by females, and most unfortunately, males. _You have yet to learn the pleasures of male company, Red. _

_Company Indeed, _Kurama shuddered, _I told you, Youko, I do not find interest in the same sex. _Youko pouted. _I haven't had a male bed partner since we've been together!_

_Problems, fox? _Hiei's voice murmured through their link. _Speaking of delicious males, Hello Hiei! _ Youko flashed a naughty smile. Hiei's disgusted snort came first before he replied, _Hn, keep me out of your foolish fantasies._

_I'm very sorry, Hiei._ Kurama apologized, _Youko's been acting very...hyper lately._ He explained. _Hey! _ Youko protested, quite loudly. _Sorry._ Kurama apologized, not at all meaning it. _Did you need anything?_ Youko cut in, _Yes Hiei, __**Anything **__at all? He purred. Youko!_ Kurama scolded._  
What?_ A whiny note entered Youko's voice.

_Fox, I've sensed something strange nearby._

_Really?_ Kurama asked, interest peaked.

_Hn, yes. Some type of pure- _

" 'Bout time you got here!" Yusuke's voice interrupted their conversation. _We'll talk later, Fox. _ Kurama sighed. He walked over to Yusuke. "Very sorry, Yusuke." His friend smirked. Yusuke led him into the Karaoke bar. Keiko waved from a booth nearby. They slid into the booth, Yusuke next to her and Kurama across from them.

As Kurama looked around he noticed the music. It had a nice beat, he turned towards the stage. His breath caught as he stared and stared, and stared. . . _ Red? _He snapped out of it. _Mmmm, she looks delicious!_ Youko practically drooled. Kurama ignored him, tuning into the music instead.

_How many times?_

_How many lies?_

_How long you been sneaking?_

_How long you been creeping around?_

_How many lies?_

_How many times?_

_Were you here deceiving?_

_While I was here believing in you_

_I opened up my eyes_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

He caught her staring again and winked. She turned away with a blush. He watched as she walked over to the deejay, whispering in his ear. He wondered why he suddenly felt jealousy. She turned back to him, winking and blowing a kiss.

He was stunned, No one had ever had the courage to flirt with him, well. . . except his fan girls. He shuddered. The new song instantly caught his attention.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, Your thrill_

Their eyes locked.

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

She smirked before singing the next verse.

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

His mouth went dry.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Runnin' deep inside my veins_

_Poison burnin' deep inside my veins_

She knew something, he could tell.

_One look could kill_

_My pain, Your thrill_

_I want to love but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

And he was going to find out what.

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison,_

_You're poison running through my veins _

_Your poison,I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

_Ooh, a puzzle! _Youko instantly brightened.


End file.
